


Ridiculous Indie Love Songs

by pretendimanauthor



Category: SHINee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: jongtae on a road trip. jong is a sap. taem is a grump.warnings: cursing





	

Taemin hates road trips. _Hates_ them. He just cannot grasp why you would voluntarily imprison yourself in a car for days on end, eat nothing but shitty fast food that makes you feel absolutely disgusting, and then end every day in a shady motel room that’s probably infested with bedbugs and cockroaches and god knows what else. And, no matter how much you love whoever you’re travelling with, you can’t help but feel testy and on-edge. Especially when your co-pilot picks the most outrageously sappy songs and insists that you stop at every rundown tourist trap along the way. Somehow, despite Taemin’s intense opposition to road trips of any kind, Jonghyun managed to convince him to go on one. Taemin’s fairly certain that Jonghyun performed some kind of illegal dark magic to force him into this “vacation”.

So here he is. On a road trip. Driving to some nameless small town in the middle of fuckass nowhere. With Jonghyun.

They haven’t seen a single sign of civilization for hours. Taemin has been staring at rolling hills for an eternity and a half. The mountains ahead haven’t gotten any closer. At this point, he’s ready to cry.

Jonghyun, however, is as peppy as ever. He’s excitedly singing along to his weird indie love songs, bouncing in his seat, and making dramatic hand gestures. Occasionally he’ll point to something outside, but Taemin doesn’t respond because he doesn’t think he has enough energy to be nice anymore.

He really, truly loves Jonghyun, but sometimes he wants to toss the elder into the fucking sun. He’s just never unhappy. Taemin could literally scream in Jonghyun’s ear and poke his side for hours on end, and the man would still smile and laugh. Taemin supposes that he should be grateful for having an incredibly patient and upbeat boyfriend, but sometimes all that raw cheer is torturous. Particularly when Taemin is doing his very best to be grumpy and somber and all-around uncheerful. Taemin huffs to himself and grips the steering wheel a little tighter. They better see another car soon or Taemin is going to snap.

“ _STOP THE CAR!”_ Jonghyun screams. Taemin screams. The brakes scream. The tires scream. Everyone and everything is screaming until the car comes to a halt.

“ _WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU OKAY? DID I RUN SOMEONE OVER?_ ” Taemin whips around towards the passenger seat, completely expecting to see Jonghyun with a missing limb or pointing to some horrific scene outside, but all he finds is an open car door and Jonghyun skipping away from the vehicle.

“What the fuck?” Taemin whispers to himself. He sits there, motionless aside from his labored breathing, watching his boyfriend merrily prance about in the field outside. “What the fuck?”

He asks the same question over and over as he unbuckles his seatbelt, leaves the car, and stomps over to where Jonghyun is spinning around.

“Jonghyun, what the _fuck_ was that about?”

“Flowers, Taemin! Look!” He makes a theatrical sweeping motion with his hands, gesturing towards the meadows surrounding them. The rolling hills are painted with fields of yellow and orange and blue flowers, blossoming under a perfectly cloudless sky. **Huh. I guess they are kinda pretty.**

“But why did you feel the need to _yell_ -” Taemin is interrupted by Jonghyun pulling him onto the ground, the two landing side by side amongst the countless flowers. Jonghyun pats Taemin’s head.

“You seem stressed.”

“Yeah.” Taemin snorts.

“You wanna talk about it?” A breeze picks up, ruffling their hair and scattering stray petals.

“Nah.”

“You wanna nap?”

“Sure.” Taemin shifts to rest his upper half on top of Jonghyun. As he contentedly watches the gentle wind disperse colorful petals over their intertwined forms he thinks, **Fuck. This is just like one of Jonghyun’s ridiculous indie love songs.**


End file.
